minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
MCCW: The Ultimate Guide To Joining Wikis For Noobs
I decided to make this because we've had a lot of new users join lately. Enjoy! -GREEN0704 Introduction Hi, I'm GREEN0704! I'm a boy here who knows what it's like to go from noob to pro here. I once had no idea what I was doing and now look at me! I have good friends and tons of stories! I'm going to teach you ALL that I've learned in this simple guide. So without further ado, let's start it! Flashbangers I invented Flashbangers. It's a term I like to use about people who just join this wiki one day, and start making tons of stories and doing tons of stuff... I would like to mention two of my friends on here: CubeDueler and DekuDesu!. Both are Flashbangers. They just came on one day and immediately started to do stuff. I am also a Flashbanger on here. You WANT to be a Flashbanger, having a lot of stories and comments can not only build up your achievement amount, but it also makes you more well known on the wiki. Achievement Badges These are badges that basically determine how much you actually do on the wiki. You can see how many you've unlocked and how to unlock them at the bottom of your profile page. I'm currently in the leaderboard. That's your goal. Get on the leaderboard and try to become the highest in there. I believe in you! However, here's a tip: Don't become so obsessed with earning badges that you start to make pointless pages to get badges. Badgefarming (as it's called) is frowned upon here, and one of the most well-known badgefarmers is now confined to his Message Wall (who will remain nameless). Story Writing I'm just gonna go and say it. You'll NEVER do well if you just write some Entity 303 or Herobrine or Null sighting. Get your OWN ideas. Make your OWN ideas. They are original if you use them in a different way. For instance, Null. I'm using Null as in example because Null is one of those characters you can use in 2828282888282822828 different ways. For example: Null in my stories is always FEMALE. In Yoshifico123's stories, Null can only say "null" or a few other words. So like I said before, use your own ideas. Friends One of the best things to do on this wiki is make friends to message with. Don't just go up to some pro and say: "Hai! Wanne ba friendys?!" Cause that would just tick them off beyond control. You'll want someone who admires your stories to be your friend so let me put in a math equation. Story × Comments + Message = Friends Unless they hate you and are flaming your stories, that should work. Moderator And Admin Rights I'm currently a moderator as I write this. Once you do enough stuff, you will be promoted to Moderator, then a higher Moderator, then an even higher Moderator, then Admin. Just keep doing stuff and hope you get that message one day. You get more perks as you upgrade in rank. DON'T ask Admins for ranks. You get them when you're ready... People I Would Like To Thank These are people who helped me on MY journey to become who I am today. TheMysteriousHood/Hazardguy43: You're an awesome friend and Admin. Keep up the good work! Prism55Writes: Thanks for helping me with some writer's block occasionally and talking with me a lot. Also thanks for commenting on my stories. Stay Awesome! CubeDueler: Thanks for being awesome and commenting on my stories and giving me ideas! Keep Writing and stay Cool! Name Plays/DekuDesu!: Thanks for commenting on my stories a lot as well and writing good stories as well! Be the best you can! Conclusion Thanks for reading and be sure to check out all the people mentioned in here's stories. I hope you're ready to enter then wonderful world of Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki and that this guide helped you! Category:Wiki history Category:MCCW Public Information pages Category:MasterFrown0704